Lyrical Movement (An Uta no Prince-Sama Story)
by KRedCali86
Summary: AU This story takes place while the members of Starish are still attending Saotome Academy. Kurosaki Sayuri is a mysterious girl that enters the school with a mission of trying to become an idol. One month passes, Fujiwara Kaname enters the school with a purpose that was unknown to everyone except for Shining Saotome. How will Yuri and Kaname manage to last at Saotome Academy?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Uta no Prince-sama characters. I do own my OC. This is my first time writing a fan fiction for UtaPri so please let know if any of the characters are out of character. Thanks and enjoy the story**

* * *

Lyrical Movement

An Uta no Prince-Sama Story

It was the first time Sayuri would be entering a school that specialized in music. Sayuri was learning how to make her own decisions and understand who she was as a person. She had an immortal body that most people were unaware of. Her older brother Shun accompanied her to the school. "Yuri, make sure you do not give away your true identity." Shun said. She just nodded in agreement. "You can start a new life away from your destiny as the next head of the family." He said with a smirk on his face. Shun left her at the location of the entrance ceremony. She took her seat and waited for the ceremony to begin. She had a notebook with her. Sayuri was 180 cm (5'11) with light brown that went right below her shoulders and green eyes that had a silver tint to them that changed depending on her emotions. She was raised as a human though she was a vampire.

**Entrance Ceremony**

The ceremony started promptly at 10 am and she enjoyed it. She had been writing songs while she waited for the ceremony to begin. The ceremony last for a short time then she headed to her room. She had a roommate but was not sure who it was though. She passed two other girls who were talking to each other. Yuri was happy that she was enjoying her chance at a new start at life. She entered her room and it was extremely quiet. There was no one there.

**Next Day Classroom**

Sayuri entered her classroom and everyone was talking. She enjoyed every second of it. She walked to an empty seat. She sat down and pulled out a notebook. She began writing a song immediately. She smiled as the song took form. Song writing had become her escape from her fate as the head of her family. She finished her song then closed her notebook as the teacher of A Class Tsukimiya Ringo made his appearance. Ringo was a famous idol and he was also the advisor to A Class. Yuri knew about the advisor of S Class as well Hyūga Ryūya but she just smiled at Tsukimiya's way of addressing the class. Ringo was going to hopefully enhance or help her advance her skills as a songwriter of the year she would be attending the school. She sat at her desk until class ended. She tried to make a hasty exit but she happened to bump into one of the other students. "Oops, my bad my name is Shinomiya Natsuki." Natsuki said. Yuri just nodded her head.

"My name is Kurosaki Sayuri but call me Yuri. It is a pleasure to meet you." Yuri said extending her hand for him to shake. More people walked up to them.

"Who is she Nacchan?" A red-haired boy asked. Yuri looked at everyone. She knew who everyone was.

"My name is Kurosaki Sayuri but please call me Yuri. It is a pleasure to meet all of you." Yuri commented. She was in a rush to go back to her room. She diverted her gaze from them because she felt her eyes changing colors.

"Why are you looking away? You do not seem very happy. My name Shibuya Tomochika." Tomo said.

"She is a special case. She is an excellent songwriter already. She is the heir to her family succeeding long time head Kurosaki Minami." Ringo commented. Everyone looked and saw him standing behind them.

"Tsukimiya-sensei how do you know that? My name is Nanami Haruka but call me Haruka." Haruka said to Yuri.

"My name is Hijirikawa Masato." Masato commented. Yuri nodded as they cleared the path so she could leave. Her eyes returned to their normal color green. The silver had completely disappeared. Yuri headed straight to her room.

"Does not she need to eat?" Natsuki commented.

"In most cases she does but after all this excitement it would be best if she calmed down a bit in her room. She was given a special room and does not have a roommate." Ringo said. He knew Yuri's secret but did not want everyone in the school knowing she was not a human. Yuri was older than most of the students though she looked around their age. Haruka, Natsuki, Masato, Otoya, and Tomochika headed to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

**Scene Change: Yuri's Room**

The curtains were slightly opened letting a little bit of light in. She splashed water on her face a few times. She smiled at her reflection. She was going to have to adjust to her surroundings. For the past two years, she had lived alone in a two-bedroom apartment before moving back to the Kurosaki manor two weeks ago. Her grandmother, Minami, had suggested she enrolled in Saotome Academy for the year. Minami knew it would be hard for Yuri to make friends right away without them knowing what she was. She heard a knock on her door. "Hold on, I am coming." She said as she headed to the door. She cracked the door to see who it was. She opened the door all the way when she saw who it was.

"We came to check on you." Haruka said. There were three more guys with them now. Yuri recognized all of them. She had seen Syo in violin competitions when he was younger. Ren was the heir to his family's company. She just smiled at them because she did not know what else to do. She remembered her brother's words.

"We heard you are the heir or the next head of your family. My name is Kurusu Syo." Syo commented.

"Yes, I am the next head of my family but for the next year my grandmother allowed me to attend this school to broaden my skills as a songwriter. I am not much of a singer but I do write songs." Yuri said as she headed back into her to grab several of her notebooks full of songs. She came back with about ten notebooks.

"You have already written this many songs. How long have you been writing?" Otoya asked. He had opened one of the notebooks along with Ren and Haruka.

"The last year and a half I guess." Yuri said. She had been writing a lot longer than that but she did not want to give away her true identity to them. She felt her eyes changing again but did not divert her gaze.

"Your eyes change colors. My name is Ichinose Tokiya." Tokiya said.

"Actually my eyes have silver in them that shows depending on my emotions. Sometimes they become completely silver but will gradually change back to my natural color green once I calm down." Yuri explained.

"That explains a lot about what happened earlier in the classroom." Tomochika added. Yuri just nodded in agreement.

"Why do they say you are a special case?" Masato questioned her. They all saw someone appear next to Yuri.

"Where did you come from?" Ren asked the person.

"My name is Kurosaki Shun. I am Yuri's older brother. She is not allowed to answer that question due to the parameters of her enrollment here at Saotome Academy. A few things were waved for her to come here. If anyone causes problems for her, she will have to leave the school permanently." Shun explained. Everyone noticed something different about Shun's appearance from Yuri's. His green eyes were a lot darker than Yuri's plus he was a bit taller than her. Shun was 188 cm (6'2) with medium green eyes and light brown hair that fell right above his shoulders.

"You act more like a body guard than an older brother." Masato said.

"There are secrets about our family that only specific people in this school know about that we do not want to get out that could cause her to leave without finishing the year. As you can see, she writes great songs along with a few other things. She has never had friends because once they found out that she was born immortal they all called her strange or weird. She spent up until the last two months living alone since the family member wanted to lose his life three years ago." Shun added.

"IMMORTAL!" they all said in unison.

"If you want to know what she is becoming enter her room but once you see you cannot tell anyone else. What you are about to see is why she is called a special case?" Shun said as everyone slowly entered her room. Yuri closed the door and Shun disappeared again. Yuri was no longer afraid of revealing the fact she was a vampire to them.

"Are you ready?" She asked them. They all nodded. She pulled the curtains completely shut then revealed her true form to them. Her eyes were completely silver and the green was completely gone from her eyes. Her fangs glowed in the darkness do to her silver.

"You are a vampire. Wait, you are the princess of the Kurosaki family then." Ren commented.

"Princess," the rest except for Masato said.

"Yes, my grandmother Minami was appointed queen years ago but due to succession rules in the family my mother was not the rightful successor since she was the second born daughter from my grandmother. My brother was appointed advisor years ago. He was also one of the reasons I survived the attack that happened to my family when I was seven. I lost my younger siblings, father and all the relatives on my father's side of the family. My mother barely survived that attack but has fully recovered. My brother was the reason for her quick recovery. I started writing songs once I moved into my mother's relatives home when I was ten." Yuri began. They were shocked at this. "I have not fully awakened yet and it has been predicted that it might take another year or so before I do." She said.

"Why has it taken you so long to awaken?" Haruka asked. Yuri just looked down.

"The decision to seal my abilities happened when I was an infant. I was born with an enormous amount of power. It took several of my mother's relatives plus both my mother and grandmother to completely seal them away. My family was split down the middle half vampires and half humans. My father's side was human and they always made bets and deals with other immortals for business purposes but ended up with a huge debt that none of them could pay back. My mother's side never got involved with them. Though the woman and men would marry each other, the debt never meant anything to my mother's side of the family. Both sides of the family have the same last name Kurosaki as well. We have no relation to Kurosaki Ranmaru's family though. Their family has zero ties to mine." Yuri continued.

"You know about Ranmaru's family." Masato asked. Masato, Ren, and Ranmaru were childhood friends.

"We know about all the families that have corporations in Japan and all over the world. My grandmother has been alive for so long and wanted me to at least experience having friends once in my life. I was raised around humans my whole life. Every time I happened to make a friend or two they would call me weird and spread rumors around the school and town about me. I decided not to associate with people anymore because I would get made fun of due to the fact I was born a vampire but lived as a human." Yuri added. They saw her eyes returning to normal. She sighed. "Remember you cannot tell anyone about what I am." She reminded them.

"You are not weird at all." Tomochika said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"It is a lot to take in but it is not your fault that you were born the way you were. Your family wanted what was best for you then and even now." Otoya commented.

"We are here for you if you need someone to talk to you." Haruka added. Everyone nodded again in agreement. "You have this room to yourself do not you." Haruka continued. She noticed the curtains were different than the ones that were in the room she shared with Tomochika. Everyone left the room and she organized her notebooks before lying down to get some sleep. She had been feeling real sleepy throughout the day now.

**One Month Later**

A transfer student transferred into S Class. He was a composer and a great one too. His name was Fujiwara Kaname and he was sharing a room with Yuri. These two being of the opposite sex and roommates caused rumors to spread. Yuri was in class taking notes ignoring all the stares she was receiving. After class ended, Yuri packed up her things and exited the classroom. She had a project to get to with Kaname but they could not meet just yet. She headed straight to the cafeteria so she would not disturb Kaname while he composed a song or slept. They were both vampires but Kaname was born a vampire but he was a rare type of vampire though. He was a dragon vampire. He usually slept during the day or sometimes during the night as well depending on what he was doing. He was an unpredictable sleeper. Yuri entered the cafeteria where she bought her food and found an empty. She had a notebook with her to write a few songs out while she ate. The cafeteria was noisy but she just focused on the task she had to do. She fined two songs by the time she finished her food. She smiled and closed her notebook. She picked up her tray then headed to the trashcan to throw away her trash. "We have not seen you around much lately. What have you been doing? Have you met Kaname yet?" Syo asked her.

"Yes he happens to be my roommate due to personal reasons I cannot talk about why." Yuri said with a smile on her face.

"You two share a room together. How did that arrangement happen?" Otoya asked.

"Who is Kaname by the way?" Masato questioned her.

"Fujiwara Kaname has moved into his family's mansion where he lives with his butlers, maids, and cooks. He inherited the mansion from his father and uncle since he was the last surviving member of the Fujiwara family. He was raised by his Aunt Mikaze Mihō for majority of his life." Yuri explained to them.

"Is he a…" Ren began before Yuri covered his mouth. She just nodded. "He does not seem like one though. Was he raised by or around humans during his life?" Ren asked.

"All vampires of his kind are raised like that so they blend in with humans though they might struggle once they reach a certain. He was actually given an order by his cousin Mihō's daughter Megumi to keep an eye on me since my brother cannot be here at all times to check on me. We are both the same age but I am a few months older than him. We both enjoy music as a composer for him and songwriter for me. We work at different times in the room. We also sleep at different times as well. We are never in the room at the same." Yuri continued. She headed out the cafeteria to the library to do some research and to write more songs. Everyone looked at each other and shook their heads.

**Eight Months Later**

Yuri and Kaname were preparing for their graduation audition. They had everything ready but they heard a few of their classmates were also about to make their debut as a group named Starish. They were excited for their friends. They had mentally prepared themselves for their performance and also for whatever happened after the audition.

_Yuri and Kaname had everything in place for their audition. They took a deep breath before Yuri headed on stage to perform. She went on stage without a hint of fear and wearing a smile. She performed as Kaname watched from the wing of the stage enjoying every note of the song. "Paradise" would be Yuri's debut song and her stage name would be Yuri Hime "Princess Yuri" a fitting name for her. A new life and a dream to grow on Yuri and Kaname step out of their world of darkness into the world of flashing lights of being an idol and composer. A Lyrical Movement that began with a struggle that led to dreams becoming reality._


End file.
